Claires Story
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: The SGC is invaded by a teenager who Thor claims can help them with their next big problem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First long Chapter Story. All my other stuff has been random funny odd pieces while the good stuff lays forgotten in my hard drive.**

**This Chapter is Unbetad because the person who I would use as a beta takes forever to read anything and then she just proclaims its fine and doesn't need any help. So if you would wish to Beta this story you are my Savior and I would love you forever. So drop me a PM if you would like to!**

**I take forever to update so don't expect them quickly! I may do some review replies before the start of the chapter if I feel you deserve them. On the note of reviews I would love plenty flames are accepted and will be used to cook marshmallows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 (though having Jack would be nice!) and I am not making any money from this Fic but reviews and Reese's Pieces may speed the updates.****

* * *

**

In an average teenagers room you could easily find moldy sandwiches and long forgotten homework spread across the floor. Not in Claire's room though there would be no sandwiches to be moldy since she since she always at them for lunch on the day they were provided, the only long forgotten homework would be for English, Social Studies and Drama she would do all her other homework.

Claire was a very Quiet girl amongst company; she preferred to stand their staring at them, almost glaring. Place her among friends though and she wouldn't stop talking about the latest thing they had done in science or a new math's equation that their teacher had gotten wrong and had sent her to the principal's office for correcting rather loudly.

To her teachers she was the bane of their existence, she was to smart for her own good, beating the 7th formers at their own math's and science, and knowing far more languages then was necessary for a University professor.

Yet still Claire refused to move up to university even though everyone thought that she should.

She always reasoned that "I'll go when my friends go, I wouldn't like them left alone you wouldn't be able to control them!" though her friends were the least of people's worries.

They were always scared of Claire for no reason. Her friends said she had a 'presence' around her that always made people a little bit worried. Claire of course denied it all and felt that the people who believed in that poppycock were high on some sort of illegal substance since she certainly had no 'presence' about her.

Claire's existence continued this way until she was 16 and had been finally convinced that going to university would be the best for her mind and skills. She was just picking up her box that contained her most precious DVD's when a white light surrounded her before she was gone.

_Umm helloooooooooooooooooooooooo??? Were the hell am I???_

Claire was very confused which didn't happen very often anymore since her High School teachers didn't have anymore knowledge that left her confused. She stood up from her position on the floor. She took a step forward and her foot nudge against something, her box of DVD's.

_No it couldn't be could it?_

She knelt on the floor and picked up one of the cases inside "Stargate SG-1" it proclaimed. She sat back heavily on the floor.

_Oh dear this could complicate things._

Claire was worried really worried. How was she supposed to get home?? Where was she? She stopped dead at the thought of 'where was she'

_White light, White room oh for-crying-out-loud. Dam you Thor!!!_

She decided to remain sitting were she was with her box beside her. Now that she knew were the she was she didn't really mind waiting, Thor would come and get her when he needed to.

She looked up when she heard the 'whoosh' of a door opening. "Hello Claire" "Ummm Thor??" She studied him carefully.  
Well he looked like the T.V Thor at least.

"Yes my name is Thor and I am commander of this ship and the rest of the Asgaurd fleet" Thor replied very calmly all though Claire was freaking out. "Soooooo you just randomly decided that you would pick me out of my room and bring me to a reality where" She held up one of her Stargate DVD's "Stargate is real?" Claire took a deep breath to calm her self. after all it wasn't everyday you were transported to an alternate reality.

"Yes" Thor answered simply "Why??" Claire couldn't believe it; she was IN her favorite T.V show. "Because you have to help O'Neill and his friends "Umm ok……… what do they need my help with?" "That is for them to tell you. We shall be 'Visiting' them now please hold onto your box" and a bright light surrounded them and Claire once more found herself being transported into the unknown.

* * *

"SG-1 please report to the Briefing Room, SG-1 please report to the Briefing Room"

Colonel O'Neill looked up from his paper work "Yes! No more paper work for me…. For awhile at least"

Major Carter was startled out of the little nap she had been taking at her desk "Ughhh not another mission please!"

Daniel Jackson was just pouring his first cup of coffee for the day "just five minutes please!!" he moaned

Teal'c Stood up from his Kel-no-ream and walked to the briefing room.

When all four members of SG-1 reached the Briefing Room General Hammond Spoke "We just received a message from Thor, he will be here momentarily with a guest" A bright light flashed and Thor was standing in the Room with a teenage girl who looked a little shell shocked.

"Greetings General Hammond and O'Neill" came the Greeting from Thor "Hello Thor" "Hey Thor who's your friend?" Jack was a little confused here which was quite common unfortunately.

All eyes turned to the Teenager. "For-crying-out-loud! You don't have to stare at me!!!" needless to say the just stared a little more at her "Thor do you have an explanation for this?" General Hammond was a little shocked to here the girl utter one of his 2IC's favorite phrases "I have taken Miss Davidson out of her reality to help you with a problem you will be facing soon." "You're saying you just kidnapped and random person from another reality and brought her here?" Jack just couldn't believe Thor sometimes "I'm not a kid! I'm supposed to be starting University tomorrow!" Claire shot angrily at the man in front of her "How old are you?" Carter asked a quietly the girl looked a lot like her when she was younger "16 Major Carter" "16 and your going to University?" Daniel asked "Oh don't look at me like that! They wanted me to go when I was 14 but I refused" "Why do they want you to move up? Because I'm already smarter then all of the teachers at my school, I speak 16 languages actually make that 17 apparently Go'uald will count in this reality and I'm a bit of a trouble maker and apparently I scare the other kids" Claire rattled this all off like she had said it over and over again.

"Ok the kid is smart" Was all O'Neill Could comprehend. "She's not just smart Jack she speaks more languages then me, but what I am most curious to find out is how she learnt Go'uald?" Daniel said shaking his head. Whilst Teal'c just looked on with out commenting on the situation.

"Don't even bother to notice I'm still here! Thor can I tell them about what's in the box?" Claire said to Daniel before turning to Thor "please?"

"You may Claire" Thor bowed his head "Yay!" she placed the box on the briefing room table and opened it up "In my reality Stargate SG-1 is just a T.V show" "A T.V Show cool!" "Shhhh! don't interrupt me! As I was saying before Colnel O'Neill interrupted me you guys are characters in a T.V show and I just so happen to be a fan of the show, so I collected all the box sets of the show" as Claire was talking she dug around in the Box to find Season One.

"Thor what season are these guys up to?" "I believe they are up to season 7" "Pre or Post Heroes" "Post Doctor Frasier Passed away 3 weeks ago" "I'm sorry to hear that" since she now knew how much she could reveal she pulled out seasons 2,3,4,5 and 6 "I still wont Show them the rest of Season 7 then. Now not everything you guys did is on these but we get a general overview"

She snapped open season One disk 2s Case and placed it into the portable DVD player she also found in her box. She scanned through the Menu until she came to the episode she was looking for "Broca Divide one of the best episodes in the entire show, I can tell by the blush on Samantha's face she can remember this little bit" She turned to show the rest of the group the place we're she had stopped at. It was the beginning of the locker room scene "I bet all of you would just love to hear more about this little piece of your history?? Well to bad you don't get to" She pushed the screen down on the piece of technology "Why not!!" Daniel cried out, this was so unfair he really really wanted to know what had happened both Jack and Sam had been quiet about the incident. "Because that's mean and I'm not that mean! Anyway Thor I think you should take this back to your ship so they don't get any ideas anytime soon about going of a watching them, It could change the entire program. Needless to say that would be disastrous!"

"So what your saying Thor, is that you brought Claire from her reality because she is smart enough to help us with whatever problem we're going to encounter soon?" Sam asked aloud voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes Major Carter that is correct."

"This must be a huge problem if we need outside help with it then" Carter looked worried really worried.

**_I hope nothing goes wrong Thor I hope she can help us then._**

"Sooo since this" Jack waves his hands around "is all a T.V show" "Yes….." Claire wasn't to sure where he was going with this. "Who are the actors?" Everyone laughed at this and the Colonel just grinned, his attempt to make everyone lighten up had worked.

"Well you may have noticed that sometimes you just can't help making a 'MacGyver' remark?" Claire said managing to get through her giggles though they seemed to understand and all nodded "well the actor who played MacGyver plays the aging Colonel over there" she broke down in another fit of giggles at the look of his face "I am not ageing!!!"

Sam just looked shocked "But MacGyver was smart!!! How is that possible?" "Are you insinuating that I'm not exactly bright?" O'Neill put on his a mock angry face "Well…………………………. Just a little maybe!?" "Carter thank god you're here to be smart enough for the whole team, except maybe Daniel he can pull his own weight"

"Any way why don't you take Claire here down to their Infirmary so she can be checked out?" General Hammond interrupted the banter that was going own between CO and 2IC, Claire immediately stepped back "Uh nuh! No needles for me thank you very much!" "Claire you have to go be checked out" Daniel urged the young girl "No!" Claire stomped her foot and pouted reverting back to a five year old. "Come on it will be fine" he took a step forward as he tried to cajole her to going with him to the infirmary. Claire held up a hand in warning "Once step closer and I will not hesitate to bite you" "Umm ok I'll just be over here..." he took a few steps back as everyone looked at him strangely "Have you ever been bitten by another person?" He raised a finger as everyone opened their mouths "when they were not under alien influence" the all shut their mouths whilst Teal'c crept up behind the Teenager unnoticed and grabbed her arms, she immediately began to struggle "O'Neill would you like to assist me with getting young Claire here to the infirmary?" "No Needles!!" She twisted her head and bit his arm "I told you I bite!" Jack picked up her kicking feat while picking up a black eye in the process "I think she might need a sedative to even let us near her with a needle" he commented after the kick to the face.

* * *

**Well did you like it? please please please review... I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this is a short chapter just got back from tramping a day ago haven't talked to my beta so this chapter isn't Betad so all mistakes are my own fault sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate sorry! Though I did purchase seasons 2 & 3 four hours after getting back from tramping!

* * *

SG-1 found them selves standing around the bedside of the newest member of the SGC waiting for her to wake up. They had to sedate her to even let them anywhere near her with a needle. "Colonel I think she's waking up!" he turned back to the bed after placing the tongue depressor he was playing with down "Hey kiddo 'bout time you woke up"

"Why is there a needle in me?" Claire's voice was calm but shaky. Her hands gripped the sheet that was covering her tightly, her knuckles white. "They had to put an IV in, you were dehydrated" Sam explained trying to calm the girl down. "You don't understand!" she cried out "you **have **to take it out!" tears were streaming down her cheeks now "Why?" Daniel asked curious as to why the young teenager was so afraid of needles.

"I can feel it inside of me! It's going to fall right into my bloodstream and kill me, please please you have to take it out now!" she pleaded with them her eyes shining with yet more tears to soon be shed. "Alright alright Carters gone to get the doc while take it right out ok?" Jack was worried he couldn't deal with hysterical people and Daniel, Carter and Teal'c had ditched him alone with a crying Teenage girl for crying out loud!

The doctor came jogging in. "what seems to be the problem here miss?" he asked gently in calm soothing voice. "The problem you imbecile is that I have Aichmophobia and you stuck a needle right into me and left it there!!!!! Aren't doctors supposed to ask patients if they have a fear of anything that might come up during a treatment or exam???? You have to take the goddamm needle out now before it KILLS ME!!!" she was screaming by the end of her belittlement of the poor doctor who looked extremely worried now. "Calm down miss please. I didn't have a choice but to put it in and it has to stay there for at least another hour" he said gently but firmly trying not to let Claire know that he was quite scared of her, after all he had never had anybody yell at him just because of a needle before.

"No it won't stay in there for another hour because you will take it out right the instant!" she was glaring at him now and frankly it was frighting him. "Ok then I'll take it out now" he gently pulled her arm towards her and removed the needle from her skin. After placing a sticky plaster over it he let her retract her arm and curl into the foetal position. He turned to the members of SG-1 that had now come back into the room since the crying had stopped "I trust you will be staying here?" he asked not really needing an answer. "You got that right" the Colonel replied on behalf of his team.

The doctor left and they all turned back to the bed "Go away!!" came a muffled voice that just managed to reach them since she had her face stuffed into the mattress of the bed. "No I think we'll stay for a little while don't you guys??" the other 3 adults in the room nodded there agreement "If your going to stay you have to go and get me something's cause they probaly won't have what I need here" "Ok what do you need?" Daniel asked piping up for the first time in awhile which was a record for him. "I'll make a list" Sam passed her a pad and pen that she always kept in her pocket.

She grinned evilly in her head _hahaha now to extract revenge on Colonel O'Neill by making him by sanitary products while his Darling 2IC stays here with moi. Lets see him get out of this little situation shall we?_

She decided to start of with normal items just to lull him into a sense of security.

Reese's pieces

Grape Fruit

Purple Jell-O

Libre Ultra Slim Night Pads (10 pack)

Libre Ultra Slim Tampons (12 pack)

Bubble Gum flavoured tooth floss

A3 size Sketchpad

Eraser

1 Pack of water Colour Pencils (the ones that come with a paintbrush)

2 standard pencils

She tore of the sheet of paper and passed it to O'Neill "Alright Teal'c, Carter, Daniel lets go shopping" he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and turned to leave the infirmary "Hold on Sam has to stay here" Claire called out "Why?" "I have to talk to her about Feminine things" she grinned at the light blush that covered his face as his mind raced to conclusions about what 'Feminine' things could possibly mean. "Ah ok Danny boy Teal'c Come on time to go" they quickly exited to go change into their Civvies before going topside to fetch the things she needed.

"What was on the note Claire?" Sam asked curious as to the malicious grin on her face. After quickly explaining what she had written down Samantha burst out laughing "Why??" "To see if he actually gets them of course!" they both fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter, Jack and the boys go shopping! 


End file.
